


Icy Ivy

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Implied Violence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom Haurchefant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 奥尔什方感到冷极了。





	Icy Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科注意。  
> 充满了个人梗和低级趣味，有少数的暴力表现，而且完全无法社保:3  
> 以后大概会扩写成剧情向？

他感到冷极了。

这种念头不该出现在这种时刻，至少——不应该是在这种场合：当壁炉里燃烧着足够多的柴火，柔软的织锦和羊毛毯垫在身下，任凭窗外再大的风雪或永恒严冬也与这屋内毫无关系。但奥尔什方仍旧感到冷，是咬进骨头里的寒气，让他止不住地牙齿打颤。

阿图瓦雷尔从背后上着他，一只手紧紧攥着他的腰，指甲尖几乎陷进肉里。他的手也很冷，与他倾轧在奥尔什方身上的皮肤同样。有时阿图瓦雷尔俯下身来，用撕咬般的动作亲吻他的后颈，留下一块块奥尔什方可以预见的青紫淤伤。他能感到他鸦色的长发擦过后背和肩膀，喘息则像细雪卷过耳际。

在这类时候他们从不说话，除了阿图瓦雷尔会在解下外套时用凉水般的语气勒令他。未来的福尔唐伯爵平日礼貌矜持，但他不需要那些繁文缛节来对待他的私生弟兄。他们睡过很多次，通常情况下床褥并非必要的场地，取而代之的是巨龙首营地会客厅的书桌，或者硌得人骨头疼的墙壁。大多数时候阿图瓦雷尔都很粗暴，一言不发，他会啃咬奥尔什方的脖颈或肩膀，却得体地不在任何无法被盔甲覆盖的地方留下踪迹。有时——当他真的很茫然——他的手指穿进奥尔什方的短发，它们会像快银从指缝间散开，他拽紧它们直至奥尔什方皱起眉头。他们接吻总带着血腥味。

从来就没有任何可以交流的空间，也无人提出过他们的作为有悖道德。或许在最开始的时候，在五年前，奥尔什方记得自己曾说过这不对，尽管他并未在阿图瓦雷尔的嘴唇靠近时就推开他。而阿图瓦雷尔？阿图瓦雷尔低声说他知道，然后扯开他异母兄弟的上衣，将他按倒在桌上，露出胸前渗血的绷带。他自己的盔甲只卸了一半，锁子甲下的伤口也在淌血。他将一只被钢铁和皮革包裹的手搅进奥尔什方的银发，用不必要的蛮力迫使他仰头。他的牙齿磕破了他的嘴唇。

奥尔什方记得他抱怨阿图瓦雷尔手冷得像冰，之后却再也没提起过，仿佛他理应承受这些：哪怕阿图瓦雷尔令他觉得寒冷的不止是双手，哪怕他的情欲比起情欲更接近愤怒和暴力——哪怕这起初就无关乎情欲。而依阿图瓦雷尔看来他的确该承受这些：因为伯爵夫人怨恨他、因为奥尔什方是父亲更关爱的那个孩子、因为他们面孔何其相似。于是他和自己无法承认的兄弟上床，把他压在身下慢慢宣泄他不曾切实说出的忌妒与恶意，直到过去那个站在走廊上的男孩向他屈服。

在某个时刻到来之前，阿图瓦雷尔都不会满足，所以奥尔什方只能从喉咙深处挤出压抑的呜咽和呻吟，咬着嘴唇流出生理性的泪水。他的一只手臂被他的兄弟攫住，因此只能用另一只手拼命伸向前企图抓住些什么，比如床单的布料、桌沿、或者残存的理智之弦。肉欲会令腹中犹如火烧，然而他依旧能说出自己正感受如何的刺骨寒冷，即便被刺激混淆的精神不再能明确判别他们的作为究竟是何种程度的错误。

然后高潮来临，阿图瓦雷尔从他体内抽出，尽数射在他背上。奥尔什方也没有多余的气力抗议，他把面孔埋在毛毯间，听见二人都在沉重地呼吸着。毯子的触感贴在脸上像死鹿毛皮。他们又沉默了好一会儿，才先后去清洗身体、穿上衣物。

这天阿图瓦雷尔没有其他安排，换的衣服比平日简便些，黑头发湿漉漉地粘在脸颊两侧。奥尔什方接下来要回巨龙首，最近骑兵间的消息也不令他好受。盔甲一个人穿来不方便，阿图瓦雷尔走过来帮他扣好了肩甲和手铠，到这会儿两个人才终于对上视线。

“我之后两三个月都不会回皇都了。”半晌奥尔什方开口。

阿图瓦雷尔直起身，收回了手。“我过阵子要去隼巢，他们决定开始收复西部高地。”他又走近了些，那么近，奥尔什方只能盯着他的眼睛——他们都长得像父亲，可阿图瓦雷尔的内心更接近早逝的伯爵夫人，多疑又敏感。“如果有和冰巫女或者其他异端势力相关的消息，我会派人送信过来。”

多么奇怪的对话，发生在这种时刻，不过这始终是他们的常态。奥尔什方点了点头。他看着阿图瓦雷尔凑上前，消弭了最后那点距离。他们交换了一个漫长却毫无情绪的吻，只有唇舌交缠，权当草率的告别。有水珠顺着阿图瓦雷尔濡湿的发梢滚下来，落在奥尔什方的下颚。这次他感到从脖颈到舌尖都冻得发麻，几乎喘不过气来，可很快这一切连同亲吻都结束了。

“再见。”他叹了口气，对方没有送他到宅邸门口的意图。等奥尔什方走出门后，他如往常一样不再思考有关阿图瓦雷尔的事情。

 


End file.
